Professor Incubus
Academic and Professional Career In a time far older than antiquity, there existed four keepers: Father Time, the keeper of history; Mother Time, the keeper of Timespace; Father Nature, the keeper of Magic; and Mother Nature, the keeper of Life. These four were created by elder gods to keep balance in the universe. From these four sprang other keepers, including Incubus, the youngest and the keeper of nightmares. These beings had immense power, particularly in their realm, and were essentially immortal. Incubus was born to Mother Nature and Father Time. He immediately set about taming the Nightmare realm, fighting bogeymen, an ancient form of dementor, and protecting nightmares from the Dream Eater. Incubus even had a bogeyman who lived in his shadow, literally. He called it ‘the captain’ and promoted it to be the captain of his guard. For millennia these keepers sought balance within their realms, and with each other: fighting, destroying, creating, and rebuilding, interacting with the universe and other keepers. Although the exact history of the keepers’ ancient dealings is unknown, some fragments remain. Incubus fell in love with a being known as Adaline, who eventually married a king, becoming Incubus’ queen. He met a lucid dreamer by the name of Fortis, a human of immense power. Another being, known as Traum, temporary keeper of dreams, caused many problems for Incubus, attempting to create something referred to as a Ragdoll heir, and releasing the Dream Eater into the realm of nightmares. Incubus’ story truly begins with Traum, for in a duel with Traum Incubus lost both his realm and his position as keeper. Banished to the mortal realm by the Father Nature, he was forced to wear a control charm greatly limiting his power. Banished and broken, Incubus fled to Hogwarts, taking the identity of Professor Incubus and teaching Dream Studies. His class was famous for the Dream Journals, where students were taught to remember and record their dreams. Making friends of the professors and students there, he felt it necessary to protect Hogwarts during Argon’s attack, removing his necklace in order to help more effectively. But this removal had dire consequences, for Father Nature, the Keeper of Magic, feeling Incubus’ removal of the charm led to unbalanced magic, bound the necklace to him. Incubus could no longer remove it. Removing the necklace also alerted the Ministry to Incubus’ presence, and they immediately launched an investigation into Hogwarts and Professor Incubus. During the course of this investigation, an Auror attempted to take the Dream Journals, an act Incubus strongly felt would violate the students’ privacy. Despite Incubus’ protests, the Auror insisted, forcing Incubus to draw his wand on her. This act led to Incubus being sentenced to Azkaban. Incubus, once keeper of the realm of Nightmares, son of Father Time and Mother Nature, was a prisoner. During his imprisonment he once again met Fortis, who used his power to change ‘the Captain’ in his shadow to a dementor. This change weakened the control charm’s power and Incubus removed it, releasing his power and allowing him to flee Azkaban. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he took the disguise of Mara Dreamwalker to avoid detection. Since then he has worked as both Mara and Incubus to aid his colleagues and defend Hogwarts against the Ministry and other threats. Personal Life Incubus detests the fact that a common demon is named after him. Known Keepers * Mother Time- Keeper of Timespace * Father Nature- Keeper of Magic * Mother Nature- Keeper of Life * Father Time- Keeper of History * No one- Keeper of Truth * Someone- Keeper of Love * Anyone- Keeper of War * Lune- Keeper of Moon * Everyone- Keeper of Arts * Sol- Keeper of Sun * Fauna- Keeper of Animals * Flora- Keeper of Plants * Morag- Keeper of Heroes * Narrator- Keeper of Stories